Estrellas
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Kira...un asesino perfecto. Nadie sabe su nombre, nadie sabe su rostro pero...¿Y si si hubiese alguien que lo conociera? Y si esta persona tuviese que cargar con su propia condena, ¿Que haria entonces? ¿Entregarlo o...tal vez llegar a amarlo?


**Notas de la autora:** ¡Ola! Antes de nada quisiera decir que este fic va dedicado a **KoumalLupin** y a **Darkprietessofshek, **grandes escritoras de fanfiction, se las recomiendo.

En segundo lugar decirles, que este fic se me ocurrió mientras (en un ataque de aburrimiento total) me puse a dibujar en mi libro de mates una estrella (De ahí el título). Rápidamente abrí el PC y empecé a escribir, hasta que no lo termine no me di cuenta de lo que había escrito (así que tuve que releerlo).

Pero bueno, en mi opinión no esta nada mal y desde luego es original, así que por favor si lo leen **dejen RR,** contándome que les ha parecido, gracias. Sin mas les dejo con la historia.

**Estrellas**

Lentamente, con la mirada aún fija en el suelo, cerró con cuidado la puerta de su cuarto tras de si.

Respiro hondo. Una, dos y hasta tres veces.

Luego explotó.

Rápidamente, como impulsada por un resorte comenzó a exteriorizar sus sentimientos, casi con rabia. Comenzó a llorar, a gritar, a encogerse haciéndose un ovillo, ajena al mundo, como si no quisiese seguir viviendo la vida que le había tocado vivir.

-Tranquila-murmuró, intentando sonreír, recordándose el porque hacia todo eso-Debes de aguantar. Él lo hace, tú también puedes conseguirlo, tranquila.

Sin embargo sabía que era mentira. Sabía que a pesar de sus otras muchas cosas en común, (¿eran realmente muchas? Pensaba irónicamente a veces) el aguante que él poseía, su impasibilidad, su corazón a veces carente de sentimientos…no era algo que tuviese en común con ella. Todo lo contario.

Aún se preguntaba por qué lo encubría, por que no le contaba todo lo que sabía a la policía, al propio L…Sería lo mejor para todos, sin embargo, había algo que la detenía, que le impedía delatarlo…

Le quería.

Había llegado a esa conclusión mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que él se convirtiese en Kira… ¿Convertirse? No, el ya era Kira, siempre lo fue, su ética seguía siendo la misma que hace uno e incluso dos años atrás, lo que ocurría era que, hasta entonces, nadie le había dado importancia. Nadie…excepto ella.

"_Light_-Recordaba haberle llamado una vez, cuando aun era muy pequeña- _¿Es cierto lo que dicen de las estrellas fugaces?_

_-¿eh?-_Preguntó.

_-Se dicen que las estrellas fugaces son los ojos de los Ángeles-_explique, mientras le miraba sonriendo ampliamente, había pocas cosas que Light no supiese y esta era, al parecer, una de ellas_- Los ojos de Dios, por eso cuando pasa por el cielo una estrella fugaz y le pedimos un deseo, este se cumple._

_-¿Dónde has oído eso?_-Preguntó entre divertido y extrañado. Lo cierto era que, siempre había tenido (y sigo teniendo) mucha imaginación…

_-Me lo contó Ari-_respondí_ - Dime Light, ¿que le pedirías a una estrella fugaz?_

Se tomo unos segundos para contestar y lo único que me dijo al final fue:

_-…Que volviese a cerrar los ojos._

_-…_

Por supuesto, no era esto lo que más deseaba Light en el mundo. Pero por alguna razón, aquella frase me hizo pensar mucho. "_Que volviese a cerrar los ojos_" dijo él. "Volviese" ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué Dios tenía los ojos cerrados al mundo, tal vez? En aquel momento no lo supe y aun hoy no estoy del todo segura de su significado. Supongo que nunca lo estaré, el siempre ha sido el inteligente, el listo, de los dos. No me importa, no le envidio, ni estoy celosa, todo lo contrarío. Estoy orgullosa de él. O lo estaba. Hasta hace un par de semanas.

"_Yo soy Kira"_

Le había dicho suavemente, segundos antes de matarla (o enviarla a la muerte). Aun recuerdo el rostro de ella…

Sorpresa, incredulidad, shock, miedo, pánico… muerte.

Pero aún me impacto más el rostro de él…

Dulzura, orgullo, burla, superioridad, impasibilidad…regocijo.

Por suerte, él no me vio pasar por allí en aquel momento ¿Fue suerte en verdad? No estoy segura, en cualquier caso yo si lo vi a él en ese instante. Lo vi. Lo sigo viendo.

Entonces ¿porque le defiendo?, ¿por que aún le amo…?

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-se escuchó una voz en la entrada.

Ya esta Ya estaba allí.

Rápidamente se seco los ojos, respiró de nuevo, abrió la puerta y corrió a recibirle con al mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¡¡¡Hermanito!!!-Exclamó abrazándole, fuertemente.

Light no tenía que preocuparse-pensó ella- Sayu Yagami nunca le rebelaría a nadie que él era Kira.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Ola! Bueno quiero que sepan antes de nada que este es mi primer fic de death note (se nota ¿Eh?), aun así espero que les allá gustado. Me encanta Sayu, creo que es un personaje realmente encantador y que, para lo increíble que podría ser, se le da muy poco protagonismo.

Bueno repito que espero que les allá gustado, **por favor Dejen RR**


End file.
